


Interlude

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Tender Is The Heart [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Nick Burkhardt (asleep), drunken rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's Aunt's rum-laden sleep cure has some aftereffects. Whilst not exactly drunk off his ass... Sean Renard isn't quite sober either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sean Renard wakes in fits and starts. He’s aware of a warm presence cuddled hard against him, a general lethargy that he’s not exactly struggling too hard to overcome, and the sense that his mouth has a startling resemblance to the bottom of a parrot’s cage.

He pries up an unwilling eyelid.

In normal circumstances he would be waking in his own comfortable bed, between sheets of a remarkably high thread count, with his whisper-soft, but perfectly firm pillows.

There’s a crick in his neck, and his nose has this curious feeling of being flattened. He manages to open an eye, and takes several stabs at focusing on what he now recognizes is another body. His brain sorts slowly through the available evidence. The body part in front of his slightly flattened nose is a clavicle, it’s a very nice clavicle, but it isn’t one of his pillows. The source of the warmth pressed against his body is the rest of what’s attached to the clavicle, and Sean has some alarmingly vague memories of alcohol.

He pries open the other eye. Not one of his smarter decisions. Though he does recollect owning a couch in that particular shade of tasteful yellow.

The evidence suggests that he slept on his couch again. When he has a perfectly good bed upstairs. That at some point, he and a similarly partially naked Nicholas Burkhardt huddled together for warmth. The inexplicable limb wrapped around Sean’s waist belongs to the aforementioned Nicholas Burkhardt, who is also the owner of the very nice clavicle.

Sean’s lips kissed the clavicle. Sean’s brain is trying to catch up.

He’s confused as to why he’s thinking about warm milk, but this is not the first time.

It dawns on him that the minor headache may well be the result of being slightly hungover, and that sometime in the last decade or so he may have become something of a lightweight when it comes to the consumption of rum.

Despite the overwhelming evidence that he should be getting up and getting out of there right sharpish (as his old nanny used to say… god, what a memory…) Sean is warm and comfortable, even with the slightly squashed nose, the clavicle is nice, and the heavy weight around his waist is too hard to fight off.

Sean closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.


	2. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick isn't quite as asleep as Sean's drunken ass thinks he is.

It’s very early, Nick is warm and comfortable, and there’s this wonderfully large body to cuddle up to. Nick doesn’t want to open his eyes, because then he would have to acknowledge that he’s cuddling his boss like a giant-sized teddy bear.

Sean Renard is a Wesen Prince. A zauberbiest. He isn’t cuddly. Nick hangs on to that at least. If he ever lets go of that he’s going to have to admit that he has feelings for his zauberbiest, that there may have actually been a time when they might even have gotten together, that there was hand holding and toenail-melting kisses, and Nick had been as hard as a rock.

Now he has vague feelings of well-being that have a lot to do with the Warm-Milk Mickey-Finn he practically slipped his boss in the hope that the man would go back to his own bed, and Nick could pass out and forget just how crap his days are. Forget about how bad things got, with Juliette being responsible for his mother’s death, and Trubel being responsible for Juliette’s death, and how bad this all hurts.

And forget how he feels when he sees the sadness that Renard cannot seem to shake.

He needs to forget about how he thinks of Renard as his zauberbiest because he has Adalind, a _pregnant_ Adalind, pregnant with his baby and that’s not going to change because he’s fallen inconveniently in love with his confused, stressed, manipulative zauberbiest boss.

Sean makes this endearing little snuffle noise, because his nose is pressed up against Nick’s collarbone. Nick flat out ignores the kiss. The kiss on his collarbone never happened.

The arm that is slung around Renard’s waist pulls Renard closer. There’s this little snuffle again, Sean’s patrician aquiline nose nudges Nick’s skin again, there’s this feeling that spreads through the Grimm as the zauberbiest presses his cheek against Nick’s shoulder. Seeking comfort.

Nick tries to swallow the lump in his throat, but its grown to a boulder now, he tries to banish the pain in Sean’s eyes from his memory, but that doesn’t stop his free hand coming up to cradle the back of Renard’s head gently, doesn’t stop the fingers of the left hand surely acting independently of Nick Burkhardt’s desires as they comb softly through the short-cropped curly dark hair. All of that implies that Nick is wasting his time, he could no more cut Sean out of his life than fly to the moon unaided.

Nick has a pregnant ex-hexenbiest and a heart-broken half-zauberbiest in his already unnecessarily complicated and distressing life.

For now he’s lying on his Captain’s expensive and surprisingly ugly couch, holding his Captain in his arms, keeping his libido from starting something he doesn’t believe his body should even try to finish.

He’s not thinking beyond how nice and warm and cuddly his zauberbiest is. Courtesy of Aunt Marie’s rum recipe.


End file.
